juegos de halo
by jefferson121909
Summary: UNSC Espíritu de Fuego detecto un mundo jardín es donde construirá una base en la isla de verano
1. nuevo planeta

Capitulo 1

El espacio una nave flotaba, serina no sabía qué hacer ya que insiero explota en mundo escudo con su unida Slipspace hacer 10 años se supone que ya debería está muerta o loca por rampancy pero de acuna forma estaba viva y logro la menta-estabilidad esta a puto de revisa los sistema interno y externo de la nave cuando los sensores de UNSC Espíritu de Fuego detectado un planeta jardín

Los sensores que aún funcionaban detectaros que la atmósfera en hospitalaria a la colonización humana junto a la presencia de aguas liquida y 4 continentes y no hay sino de que era una colonia de la UEG

Revisado lo informe que tenia a la manos necesitaban despertar a cápita james y a los tema de la tripulación

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

JAMES POV

"Serina porque me despertante "dije cuando llegue puede de mando

"Capital james en detectado un planeta jardín hospitalario para la colonización "dijo serina de ten Holotanque

"Un mundo jardín perfecto para la colonización y time serina no detecta cualquiera sino de civilización" dije sorprendido

"El detectado construcciones de piedra por todo el mundo pero no es detectado cualquier señal de radio o electricista, yo diría que cualquier razas de planeta está en la edad media capital" dijo serina mostrando la imagen holográfica de mundo jardín

"Serina cuan en la posibilita que UNSC nos encuentre" dije aunque ya sabía la respuesta a mi preguntas

"Capital la posibilita que la UNSC nos encuentre son de 9%"dijo serina de ten Holotanque

"Serina darme un informe de la nave "dije como miedo de lo que acucharía

"Capital el reactor de fusión esta a 40% de su capacita toda 4 de lo sistema de propulsión está dañado el Cañón MAC está completamente fuera de línea la módulos de fabricación está completamente fusiona capital sin seguimos en el espacio exterior el reactor se acotara en lo próximo 15 años" dijo serina de ten holotanque

"Serina puede dame informe de inventario de lo vehículo de la nave y cuando persona ay en la nave" dije con una expresión sombría

"Capital Espíritu de Fuego lleva a bordo 10 D20 Heron, 6 Albatross D96, 56 Darter D82, 70 Pelican D77, 178 Warthog M12, 93 Scorpion M808 y 600 Vainas de Descenso M8823 La nave cuenta con 4000 Marines, con al menos el 45° Regimiento de Marines a bordo, 900 ODSTs del 9° Batallón de Tropas de Choque y 1000 miembros del Ejército junto a equipo rojo de espartano" dijo serina

"Serina por favor despierta a toda la tripulación y quiero que nos poca geosíncronas sobre el planeta y comienza a busca recuso ene sistema y llama equipo rojo para una misio a la superficie de planeta " dije con un cara de póker

"Si capital" dijo serina

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Serina pov

Después de que toda la tripulación se dependo se sorprendieron a descubrir a una nueva civilización primitiva y que iba construir una base es el planeta nata de la civilización primitiva

Cuando la nave se puso geosíncronas sobre el planeta comencé a escanear el mundo busca de titanio asta en momento solo ay 3 deposito de titanio 2 está en 2 continentes diferente y 1 está bajo en agua seca de un archipiélago isla cada uno muestra está seca está la civilización primitiva

"Capital en detectado 3 deposito de titanio 1 está en un continentes que esta él mayoría cubierto de desisto en otro depósito esta otro continentes en la parte que está cubierto de nieve y en ultimo esta él un bajo en agua seca de un archipiélago de isla" dije mostrando la imagen holográfica de planeta con 3 punto

"Serina muéstrame cada deposito por favor" dijo el capital james

"Está bien capital" dije. Les mostrando la imagen de 3 deposito la primera fue la que está un continentes que esta él mayoría cubierto de desisto este depósito esta a 1mk de una ciudad que se parece a la antigua ciudad humana pero estaba completamente en ruina y esta sísmicamente activo, segundo está seca de un gran castillo y la ultima esta bajo en agua seca de un archipiélago de isla también esta muestra sino ten civilización pero la estructura esta el mas estados

"Serina quiero que mande a equipo rojo a archipiélago de isla para recogen inteligencia de planeta" dijo james con cara de póker

"Si seño" dije miera mentaba un mensaje a el equipo rojo para que esté listo para ir la misio es el archipiélago de isla

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

JAMES POV

Una semana después del misio de equipo rojo y de revisa la información de planeta y apreté de la raza de planeta que aparece la única raza inteligente en el _**humanas**_ los casi menta un ataque al corazón de la sorpresa

Los que me pregunto es como _**hay 2 planeta que evolucionado la mima raza**_ cuando le pregunte a serina y a Doctora Anders llegaron a la conclusión de que los Forerunner fueron los que colocaron a esta humanista es este planeta

Cuando en equipo rojo fue a archipiélago de isla aprendimos mucho de la situación política y económica. Aparece el archipiélago de isla se llama isla de verano y está entre 2 continentes que se llama Poniente y Esso

La mayor parte de Poniente se compone de los Siete Reinos. Hay una gran extensión de tierra al norte sin cartografiar, debido a las temperaturas extremadamente bajas y los habitantes hostiles conocidos como salvajes.

Aparece Poniente estaba dividido en un principio en varios reinos independientes hasta su unificación durante la Conquista por los Targaryen lo cuan gobernaros alta hace 11 años ocurrió una rebeldes que saco de ponte a los targeyen y puso a la Casa Baratheon a ponte  
Las rebeldes ocurrió por que El príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen secuestro a Lyanna Stark y a fina las casas Baratheon, casa stark, Casa Tully, casa Arryn se rebelaron a la casa targeyen  
La rebelión termino con el Saqueo de Desembarco del Rey por Tywin Lannister a la que la mayoría de _las mujeres fuero violada la casa y negoción robado y los 2 hijos de_ _príncipe_ _Rhaegar Targaryen_ _brutamente asesinado_  
No hay que decir que _esta vamos furioso_ por la noticia y también que los 2 responsable no se le haya castigado _y a contrario se le haya recompensa_  
Y cuando a esso Essos es el más grande de los cuatro continentes conocidos, aunque su completa extensión es aún desconocida. La costa norte está separada de la capa polar por el Mar de los Escalofríos. Al sur, más allá del Mar del Verano, se encuentra Sothoryos. En el extremo este, más allá del Mar de Jade, se encuentran Asshai y la misteriosa región de las Tierras Sombrías. En gobernado por varia ciudad estado que en su mayoría se práctica esclavitud

Los decidimos asesina o saca a lo pirata que albita la isla de verano y ocupara y libera a los esclavo y darle la oportunista de unirse a nosotros con civiles


	2. isla de verano

**Capitulo 2**

 **Años 292 C.A**

Es la isla de verano la mayoría de lo vive aquí este celebrando dente la última ola de saqueo que tuvieron a la corta de poniente que este últimos años ha sido más fácil dente a fallita Rebelión Greyjoy

Mayoría de lo pirata esta tan borrachón que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba bajo ataque alta que fue demasiado tarde cuando lo su nave explorado en fuego y si no fuera poco había unos hombre y mujeres que tenia ballesta que esta escupiendo trueno y muerte a ellos,

"Esto no era una batalla esto en una masacre" dijo un Marines

"Ya cállate y comienza a dispara a eso maldito piratas "dijo un ODST miera disparaba a un pirata en la cabeza

" **Boom"**

Pasaros uno 10 minuto es todas para limpia la isla de la mayoría de piratas, lo que se rindieron fueron echo prisioneros para obtener aun mas inteligencia este planeta y luego será asesinados como esta en la ley de anti-piratas de la UEG y el UNSC

Los que estaba hecho prisioneros por los piratas ósea lo que iba a vende como esclavos liberado y se le dijo que fuera a la plaza de en pueblo

Estorda fuero 600 esclavos que liberaros, mataros a 1200 piratas e insiero prisionero a 2000 piratas. Los ex-esclavos esta muertos de miedos por esto extraños hombres y mujeres que llevaba ballesta que esta escupía trueno y muerte a su enemigo

Y estaba la extraña armadura que no se parecer a cualquiera que hayas visto ni oído y ningunos llevaba escudo y una espada

Esta también las ropas que le dieron estas ropas de alta calitas se parecían a la que un noble usaría que tevé condal varios dragones de oros ya los ex-esclavos pesaron que era de la casa Targaryen cuando vieron a sus _**dragones de mentar y**_ ni habla que todos los __ex-esclavos pesaba es iba a alimentan a los dragones con ellos

Los guardias tuvieron que disparas a aire para disipa el caos que se formo cuando vieron a lo D82-EST Darter y Albatross que vinieron a dejas los materiales de construcción para construir la base milita junto a una refinería para el titanes y otro mentales

Aunque el depósitos de titanes esta bajos es agua no en ningún problema ya que hace 300 años se inventos una soda robótica que puedes minas alta 2000km bajos en aguas

"Muy bien escúcheme todos, hoy en su días de suerte porque lo vamos a libera ya que en nuero leyes en anti-esclavitas así que le taremos 2 opciones" dijo el Sargento Forge a todos los ex-esclavos

"Opción numero 1 hunde se une a nosotros como un civil ose un no combatiente, yo se que acuno ten húndete piensa que esto en un encaño y que nosotros somos malos y crueles ya que piensa que tenemos magias y dragones" dijo el Sargento Forge a todos los ex-esclavos con una cara de póker miera los ex-esclavos especialmente de los 7 reinos está muy nervioso y con miedos de esto magos y brujas

"Pues húndete está muy, pero _**muy equivocado**_ porque ningunas de la cosa que húndete vieron en de naturaleza mágica solo en tecnología más avanzada de la de ciudades libre y los 7 reino yo se que húndete piensa que miento pero en la vendas y por eso todos húndete estará recibito clase básica de como fusiona nuera tecnología por un mes o con se le llama es la ciudades libre y los 7 reino un luna" dijo el Sargento Forge a todos los ex-esclavos con una cara de póker

"Y finamente la opción numero 2 el que quieras irse a su antiguo pueblo o ciudades se puede ir en una luna" dijo Sargento Forge

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Capital james pov una semana después**

"Serina cuando tiempo se tardara la construcción de la nuevas base" dije a serina que esta junto arriba de holotaque

"Capital se tomara a menos 2 mese para que esté completamente fusiona" dijo serina proyectado una holográfica de la base y la refinería

La base contaba de 3 edificios de 12 pisón de altura con un muro que Cumbria toda la base con varían La Torreta la Cuales son

La Torreta Desplegable M3063 es un sistema automatizado anti-personal utilizado por la Fuerza de Defensa del UNSC. De esta hay 5 es cada aculo de la base y refinería

La Ametralladora XP M202 es un tipo de Torreta automatizada estacionaria. Está en la entrada de la base y refinería

La Torreta Ligera-Antiaérea M41, conocida popularmente como "Torreta del Warthog" El M41 LAAG es el armamento estándar de los Warthog M12, tiene dos paneles de metal a los costados que supuestamente servirían como blindaje para el que dispare. Que está en los edificios de la base y refinería llaqué gracia a la información de lo nativo avía dragones de venda es este planeta y no quiero que mes sorprenda uno de eso lagarto supe desarrollador

La Ametralladora Pesada AIE-486H, o simplemente Ametralladora Pesada, es una torreta usada por el Consejo de Seguridad y el UNSC. Es una torreta de medio alcance y de buena precisión al momento de disparar.

Junto a la torreta es puedo 50 Tanque Principal de Batalla M808, mejor conocido como Scorpion, es la plataforma de armas móviles blindada principal del UNSC. En toda la isla

"Y time serina como esta los ex-esclavos que hemos liberado ellos un piensa que somos magos o brujos" dije

"La mayoría aun piensa que nuera tecnología en magias" dijo serina con un poco de furiosa de que esto primitivos piense que la tecnología avanzada se mágica

"Está bien serina esta persona ya se dará cuenta que no el magia darle 2 semana más antema ya sabe por qué hacemos esto, este planeta puede ser la ultimo que quede de la humanistas necesitamos avanzada tecnología en esta persona y reconstruir la UEG y el UNSC para combatir a Covenant, por si acu días muestra sur feas cara es este sistema sola" dije a serina cuando noto que está furiosa porque lo nativo piensa de que nuera tecnología avanzada en mágica

"Extiendo capital, y que vamos a ase como la familias que gobiernas en este planeta estoy secura de que no renunciara a pode que tiene por la buena "dijo serina

"No importa que piense ellos los que tenemos que hace en cómbese a los campesino de que nosotros somos los bueno" dije con un plan es mente

"Está bien capital" dijo serina


End file.
